


You Name It, It's Yours

by milkteaspoon



Category: Detroit Awakening - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Asexual Nines, Bottom Gavin, Detroit Awakening, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gavin Reed vs his own feelings, Gavin being like "I don't care about the plot I just wanna see smut" is basically me writing this, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, Nines doesn't feel sexual attraction or pleasure but he wants to make Gavin feel good, Pansexual Gavin, Porn Watching, Post-Canon, Repressed Top Nines, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaspoon/pseuds/milkteaspoon
Summary: “Something I want,” Nines repeats. He looks at Gavin with uncomfortable intensity before he turns his gaze back to where the cat disappeared and lets Gavin breathe again. “I think...I understand.”--Gavin runs from his feelings. Nines chases him. Inspired by Detroit Awakening's characterization of Reed900.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	You Name It, It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detroit Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533977) by Octopunk Media. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Gavin says through chattering teeth. His breath is a cloud of condensation in the autumn air. It's fucking freezing out but he needs a smoke more than he needs indoor heating, so he braves the chill and rubs his hands together to keep the blood circulating. He pinches a cigarette between his lips and fishes his lighter out of his pocket. No sooner has he flicked it on then he catches sight of the white jacket and dark shock of hair of his partner kneeling by the wall.

Gavin stares for a second, lighter in mid air. “The fuck is he doing now,” he mutters around the cigarette. Nines is crouched stock-still facing away from him. Cocksucker is totally unfazed by the cold, of course.

Gavin steps forward just in time to catch a glimpse of something gray and furry darting away from Nines. A cat - and it’s a damn skinny one, given how many ribs he’s able to count before it scampers behind a dumpster.

“Gavin.” Nines greets him with an admonishing sigh.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt." Gavin looks Nines up and down while he lights up his cigarette, takes a puff. His gaze lands on the open tin of cat food by Nines’ knee. “Making friends?”

“Following your advice.” Nines looks coolly at the cigarette on Gavin’s lips, as if to say _wish you’d follow mine._ Gavin makes it a point to savor the burn of smoke in his lungs and then blows it into the freezing air between them.

“Don’t remember telling you to spend your breaks feeding strays.”

Nines nudges the can closer to the dumpster with a gentle hand. Gavin grins at the sight: RK900, colder, faster, fuckier than his predecessors, out here in the cold like the Mother Theresa of cats.

Nines stands and faces him. “You advised me to set objectives for myself outside of work, so as to better experience what it means to be alive.”

Gavin snorts. Of course that’s how Nines would interpret it. “I said you should get out and live a little. All you seem to care about is work.”

Nines gives him a curious look. “Work isn’t the only thing I care about, Gavin.”

Gavin quirks an eyebrow.

“I care about you.”

Gavin coughs mid-inhale. He looks away and takes another long drag of his cigarette to hide the flush creeping up his neck. “My point was just - it’s okay to be selfish once in a while, you know? Find something you want, not just what you were programmed to do, or be good at, or whatever.”

The LED on Nines’ temple pulses a gentle yellow as he considers Gavin’s words. His processing gives Gavin time to recover from the moment of unexpected sincerity. He uses it to pull more smoke into his lungs.

“Something I want,” Nines repeats. He looks at Gavin with uncomfortable intensity before he turns his gaze back to where the cat disappeared and lets Gavin breathe again. “I think...I understand.”

“Good for you.” Gavin stomps his cigarette out and gives Nines a pat on the shoulder when he walks past him. Break’s just about over - time to get back to the daily grind of reviewing case files and screening suspects.

“Detective?” Nines’ voice stops him.

“Yeah?”

“You really should put more effort into reducing your cigarette consumption. At the rate you’re going-”

“Yeah, yeah, things’ll fucking kill me, I know. Jesus, you’re worse than my mother about this,” Gavin laughs, shaking his head.

Nines’ gaze follows him until he disappears through the doors of the precinct.

\--

Gavin notices Nines going outside on his breaks more often. Some officers mention they’ve been seeing more and more cats around the precinct, but Gavin ignores it. If Nines wants to spend his free time hanging out with strays, that’s not his problem. Between the backlog of cases and not at all enough coffee to make up for how little sleep he’s getting, Gavin forgets about the whole thing. Until he notices he’s running out of cat food faster than before, and Nines starts asking him what he thinks is the most optimal number of pets to have. 

The last straw comes on a rainy night after weeks of snow. It’s midwinter now and it’s cold as dicks, and Gavin is not at all pleased to be dragged out of bed after midnight to answer the door, especially when he finds none other than Nines on his doorstep holding a bundle of towels with a suspiciously cat-shaped mess of fur in the middle of them.

“Detective,” he says with a smile. His hair and his shirt are both soaked. “I apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour, but I could really use your help with-”

“Oh no. No fucking way.” One look at the pitiful bundle in Nines’ arms is enough for him to see where this is going.

“If you would at least hear me out-”

“Don’t need to. If you want me to take in one of your strays, it’s not happening. Take it to an animal shelter or something. Three’s enough for me.”

Nines sets his mouth into a hard line. “No animal shelters within thirty miles are open at this time of night. Besides-”

“Well, my apartment isn’t open this time of night, either.”

Nines glares at him. “_Besides,_ she wouldn’t make it that far in this condition. All I’m asking is for somewhere she can stay-”

“I’m not adopting another cat, Nines.”

“If you would quit being insufferable for few seconds,” Nines says with a flash of irritation in his eyes, “you would know that I’m not asking you to. All I need is somewhere for her to stay for the night until I can find her proper lodging.”

“‘Find her proper lodging’? What are you, adopting out cats now?”

“Gavin.” The use of his name makes Gavin falter. “She’s sick. She needs us.”

“Don’t 'in the arms of the angels' me,” Gavin snaps. “I can’t take in every stray on the street. I have no clue why this matters so much to you, but if you want to take care of it, fine. You can sleep outside. Or...stasis, or whatever. But don’t drag me into this in the middle of the night.” 

Nines levels him with a cold stare. Gavin crosses his arms. Nines unwraps the bundle, slowly and deliberately, and allows the cat - more of a kitten, really - to poke her head out and regard Gavin with big, innocent brown eyes. 

“Well, little one, since my partner doesn’t want to help us, perhaps Officer Miller will be more accommodating.”

The kitten lets out a pitiful squeak in response. 

_God fucking dammit._

“Fine, fuck, she can stay.” Gavin throws his arms up in surrender and steps back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Nines. “But just for one night, got it?”

Nines enters, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Gavin.”

“I’m going back to bed.”

\--

Within a week, Gavin finds himself to be the proud (temporary, he insists) owner of a fourth cat. 

He never could say no to his partner for long.

Long hours and lots of legwork keep him from home more often than not, and by the time he finally gets some time off, he silences his phone, tells the world to go fuck itself, and passes out in his bed for fourteen hours. The new cat sleeps at his feet.

After some much-needed R&R, Gavin ends up at his computer desk the following morning watching porn. He's a man of simple pleasures - coffee, cigarettes, and free porn. So, having polished off his second cup of the day with a smoke a half-hour earlier, Gavin turned his attention to the last thing on the list: getting off to other people getting off. It's been a long week at work and he’s itching to rub one out now that Nines is finally off his back. No better way to unwind than with a little self love. That’s the only kind he can ever get anyway.

Flushed naked bodies writhe on screen in front of him. Nobody looks graceful when they’re fucking. It’s all too many limbs and bumping parts, but fuck if it isn’t more beautiful than any artsy shit Gavin has ever seen. A mix of masculine and feminine voices are piped right into his ears and straight to his dick. He’s only half paying attention to whatever dumbass premise the porno is supposed to have - he clicked when he saw the artificial skin retracting over her perky tits in the thumbnail and he really couldn’t give a shit about anything else. 

Well. Anything else besides her tits and the sculpted ass of the guy fucking her. Good fucking angle. This shit ain’t half bad, he thinks as he slips his hand into his boxers and starts palming his cock.

The view pans up to the android woman’s face and lingers there as her expression shifts through a dozen shades of pleasure. She’s hot, but Gavin skips the video ahead a minute to get back to the action - he’d rather focus on the dicks and pussies of porn strangers over their faces. It’s less intimate, less weird. Gavin finds a part he likes where the chick is on top, riding the guy’s cock while his hands roam over her body. He cups her ass in his hands and digs his fingers in. Gavin squeezes his cock and pumps it harder. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to have those hands on him. Or hers. Damn near anyone willing at this point - nobody’s touched him that way in years, not that he could fucking blame them.

Gavin notches up the volume so that the wet and breathy sounds of sex chase everything else out of his head. He leans into the friction of his hand and imagines himself sandwiched between the people on screen, getting fucked from behind while his cock slides into that velvet wet heat between her legs and _fuck_ that’s good, he could come to this, that feels so fucking-

“Detective?”

Gavin yanks his hand out of his boxers with an undignified yelp, ripping out his left earphone and chucking it at the screen in some frantic attempt to minimize the window. He manages to jam his finger onto the display's power button and the screen goes mercifully dark. He pulls his shirt down over his crotch, but it’s way too late and he knows it - Nines, watching with infuriating calmness from the doorway, definitely got a goddamn eyeful. 

“The fuck are you doing here?”

Nines tilts his head a fraction. “I brought treats. For Little One,” he says, rattling a small blue tin with a fish shape happily centered on its front, and Gavin is sure he’s never been more exasperated in his life. “Your vitals were giving off unusual readings, so I had to ensure you were not in danger. I can see that I was…” He runs his gaze over Gavin’s lap and back up to his flushed face. “Mistaken.”

Gavin tightens his jaw and stands, doing his best to look as pissed as he feels even as he awkwardly shuffles up to Nines while trying to hide that he’s still half-hard. Nines just observes and then gives him a look of mild surprise when Gavin shoves him hard out of the room and slams the door in his face. “Learn to knock, you fucking asshole!” Gavin snarls after him.

He hears the deep murmur of Nines’ voice from the other side - some bullshit snarky retort, no doubt - but Gavin is already headed back to his computer and sinking down into his chair. He runs his hands over his face and the scratch of his stubble against his palms reminds him of how much of a wreck he is. Fucking. Androids.

There’s no way in hell he’ll be able to finish after that, but Gavin resumes the video anyway out of spite because it would be nice if _somebody_ got their rocks off today, even if it’s just these stupid pornstars. 

Eight minutes later has him gasping as he comes all over his hand. Sometimes he even surprises himself with how pathetic he can be.

\--

Things are weird after that.

Unlike Gavin, who can’t look Nines in the eye the next day, Nines’ (intense, penetrating) blues are trained on Gavin with what feels like renewed focus. It’s distracting as hell and Gavin just wants to fucking work without feeling android laser eyes burning into the back of his neck.

Gavin leans forward at his desk, gaze trained on the work terminal. His fingers strike the keyboard automatically while his mind drifts. He shouldn't feel so fucking guilty about this - Nines is the one who barged in. Gavin has needs, just like anybody.

But Gavin has been trying his damndest to keep those needs from Nines. He's been real fucking careful ever since the last time Nines stayed over and he made a total ass of himself. He had to sneak off to the bathroom like a horny teenager because having someone close to him after so fucking long just _got_ to him.

Nines was already closer than he let anyone get, probably ever. They'd had a rough start, to say the least, but now that Gavin had pulled his head out of his ass he could see that Nines was a damn good partner and a damn good _friend,_ and Gavin didn't want to lose that. Especially not because of his fucking dick. Nines already had a thousand-and-one reasons to drop his ass, and Gavin wasn’t about to give him another one.

A soft tap on his desk makes him look up from the monitor.

“Your coffee.”

Nines stands on the other side of his desk, towering over him more than usual since Gavin’s in his chair. Fucking flamingo legs. A steaming cup of perfectly brewed coffee is in his outstretched hand, and Gavin takes it after a beat, without meeting Nines’ eyes.

“Thanks, asshole,” he mutters. 

Nines smiles. Gavin’s words have long since lost their bite. The repartee is a familiar game now, digs and insults thrown back and forth with affection rather than venom. When Nines doesn’t throw back this time, Gavin looks up at him over the rim of the coffee cup as he takes a sip. Gavin can practically hear him thinking. 

“About yesterday-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gavin cuts in quickly, but Nines goes on.

“I wanted to apologize for disturbing your privacy. That was rude of me.” He does a quick scan of the bullpen to confirm they’re out of earshot and leans just an inch closer. “However, you should know that you have nothing to be ashamed of, and if there’s any way for me to- if there’s anything I can-”

“It’s fine. Really.” Gavin pushes back from his desk and nearly trips over his feet is his hurry to stand up. He sets the coffee down and trades it for his precinct-issued tablet, moving fast and talking faster to deny Nines any opening. “I gotta go run some things by evidence, so I’ll, uh, catch you later, Nines. Take care of those files for me, will ya?” he calls back with a quick gesture to the monitor on his desk.

Nines’ LED spins, a conflicted expression on his face. But Gavin is out of there before he can get a word in, leaving Nines to frown at the coffee Gavin left behind.

They’ll talk about this later, Gavin tells himself. Whatever “this” is. But for now, he needs to get the fuck back to work before he gets so distracted he lets something slip.

\--

Gavin is able to successfully put off "later" until the following evening when Nines corners him in his kitchen after they've been working on a case.

"Uh, hey." Gavin turns off the faucet and looks for something else to distract himself with. "Any progress on those leads?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could put the case on hold for now. There was something else I wanted to discuss with you."

"What's up?"

For once, Nines seems to be at a loss for words. His LED spins yellow as he opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. “I have something to confess,” he says finally.

Gavin tenses. Sounds serious. He doesn’t like serious. “What, you about to tell me you’re the one behind that laundromat shooting?”

Nines’ gentle laughter breaks the tension. He shakes his head. “No, nothing so sinister as that. It's just that I've...noticed that you’re sexually attracted to me, Gavin.”

Silence. Gavin waits for Nines to deliver the punchline, but it never comes. "Uh. What?"

"You have...needs. Physical and emotional ones. While I may not share these needs, I understand that sex is somethg people in a romantic relationship often engage in, which I believe we have."

Gavin stares at him like he's speaking another language.

"It provides stress relief, encourages bonding, and boasts several other health benefits for humans. But more than that, it's something I would like to try with you. That is, if you'll let me."

Gavin swallows hard. His throat is suddenly dry. A dozen words crowd his mouth and for some reason, the ones that tumble out are, “You know you can get sacked for fucking a coworker, right?”

“Technically,” Nines says, “anti-fraternization regulations are still a bit of a grey area regarding androids. They haven’t quite caught up since the revolution.”

Gavin can only laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “Thought you were more of a stickler for the rules.”

Nines gives him a tiny smirk that makes Gavin’s heart skip like he’s a fucking teenager again. “Only those which serve my objectives. Just because I’m a model employee doesn’t mean I’m not a deviant.”

Gavin lets out another nervous chuckle, but his smile fades as he takes in the determined set of Nines’ jaw. “You’re actually fucking serious, aren’t you.”

“Yes. I am interested in exploring sexual activities with you.”

Gavin blinks. Swallows again. He feels like his brain needs a reboot. Slowly, his thoughts start stumbling over one another to piece together what he's heard. Nines has looked into this, Gavin realizes. He reviewed the fucking digital handbook on relationships between coworkers with _Gavin in mind._ And he wants to give it a try.

_Nines_ does. Nines-fucking-RK900 is actually suggesting that they fuck and it’s fucking _premeditated_ and _holy fucking shit Gavin needs to say something_ but this is all too much, Nines is right in front of him and he’s- Nines is inviting him to _touch him_ and Gavin doesn’t know where the fuck it came from, but suddenly he’s never wanted anything so bad in his life and he’s taking a step closer before he can stop himself, eyes roaming over that beautiful patch of skin peeking out from the unbuttoned top of Nines' shirt, across that hint of collarbone and up to those lips that are always throwing taunts at him and driving him insane whenever they move, that are moving right now, parting with the sound of Nines’ voice-

“Is that an acceptable request?”

Gavin freezes when he sees what his brain takes a second to identify as vulnerability in the lines of Nines’ face. Gavin is hit with the realization, not for the first time, that he is a goddamn asshole. Here he is, the actual flesh-and-blood human, navigating this worse than the killer-robot-turned-cat-whisperer standing in his kitchen who is currently waiting for an answer about whether or not Gavin wants to sleep with him. Maybe Gavin’s just projecting onto a machine - a too-human, too-beautiful machine - but the realization that Nines is capable of fearing rejection and that he’s leaving himself open to _Gavin_ of all people is just the kick in the ass Gavin needs to get over himself and make a decision.

“Why the fuck not,” he says all in one breath, and then Nines is closing the distance between them, fingers threading into Gavin’s, palm against palm. Gavin flinches at the touch, but he lets it happen, and it feels...good. The warmth of Nines’ hand against his is like a switch has flipped in his head. This whole thing is so fucking bizarre - this is _Nines,_ what the fuck is he doing - but Gavin finds he wants to keep going more than he cares about any of that. Nines’ face is so close that Gavin can see the pores on his perfectly designed skin and those cold eyes are watching him with such intensity and candid interest that it sends a rush of nervous energy through him stronger than a shot of caffeine. 

Gavin plants a shaky hand on Nines’ shoulder and pulls him down into a kiss. Or tries to, but it’s instantly clear that Nines has no idea what to do. His nose bumps against Gavin’s, closed-mouthed but clumsily trying to meet Gavin’s lips and Gavin can’t help but laugh against his mouth.

Gavin pulls back for a second to take in Nines’ puzzled expression. “You suck at this,” he says, but he doesn’t care - the android's mouth tastes like nothing, but it’s warm and wet and it’s _Nines_ and Gavin wants more. 

“This is more difficult than I anticipated,” Nines admits. He pauses, LED blinking yellow. “I’d like to practice. May we continue?”

Gavin laughs again and pulls Nines into another kiss. It’s awkward and clumsy, just like before, but Gavin is fucking giddy over the feeling of (surprisingly soft) lips on his own after so long and he doesn’t care if the kiss is shitty because having Nines this close to him is everything he didn’t know he needed. Plus he’s finally better at something than his partner for what must be the first time in DPD history. His gloating is short-lived, though, because as Nines is keen to demonstrate, he’s a fast learner. He’s already avoided bumping noses this time, and within a handful of seconds, he’s taking the lead, kissing Gavin back full on the mouth and leaning over him in a way that Gavin is finding really fucking hot. 

“Jesus,” Gavin breathes for the split second between Nines pressing one kiss into his lips and then another with growing enthusiasm. So much for sucking at this. Nines is getting good. A little too good. Heat creeps under Gavin’s clothes and sends his head spinning, not just from the lack of air.

Fucking androids.

“Hey- uh-” Gavin grips Nines’ shoulder tighter and Nines breaks the kiss immediately, but keeps his face close.

“What’s wrong?”

“Think that's enough practice for you. I gotta breathe."

“Oh. Of course.” Nines visibly relaxes. Gavin wishes he could, but Nines is still close enough that Gavin can feel his chest move with each artificial breath and he couldn’t calm down if he tried. “I apologize. There’s a lot to process here. This is…” His LED spins as he looks Gavin over, sending a fresh wave of self-conscious energy over Gavin’s skin. “Interesting.”

Interesting, he says. Nines is looking at him like he's a breakthrough in a case and Gavin doesn't know if he should hide behind something or revel in it. Fuck. It's been too long since he's done this.

Before he has a chance to figure out what to do with his hands (when did they end up gripping Nines' shirt?), his feet are off the ground and Nines' arms are effortlessly lifting him flush against his chest. "What the- Nines?"

"Mm?" Nines hums against his throat. Nines is holding Gavin up by his thighs like he weighs as much as a stuffed animal. Gavin would have complained if only the way Nines' lips were brushing over his pulse didn't feel so nice. And if the way Nines could manhandle him so damn easy wasn't inexplicably such a turn-on.

"Fucking hell," Gavin mutters as he tilts his head back to give Nines better access. His nose bumps against something that it takes him a lot longer than it should to identify - the damn fairy lights that he never bothered to take down.

Nines lets out a low chuckle against Gavin's throat. "Perhaps we should move to a more suitable location."

Gavin's attention is still lingering on the way Nines' breath made his skin tingle when Nines lifts him once again, this time slipping one arm under Gavin's knees while the other supports his back in a position that feels an awful lot like-

"Are you fucking bridal carrying me?"

"This is the most comfortable and efficient way to carry someone of your size, Detective," Nines says with altogether too much glibness. He brings Gavin out of the kitchen with quick strides.

"Yeah, right."

"Also, according to my research, the most romantic."

"Oh, fuck you." Gavin laughs as he tries to wriggle his way out of Nines' arms. Nines lets him down with a smile, and Gavin shakes his head even as he grabs Nines' hand and leads him to the bedroom. "Who the fuck programmed this asshole…"

"I learned from the best." Nines gives Gavin's hand a squeeze. 

Gavin shoos Asshole the cat off the bed, who shoots them a glare at being forced to relocate that neither of them pay any attention.

They fall onto the covers together and into another kiss that sets Gavin's heart pounding. Gavin swears he meant to stay on top of Nines, but their position ends up flipped before he remembers why that mattered. With Nines on top of him, the bulge straining at the front of his pants becomes impossible for either of them to ignore.

Nines breaks the kiss and regards Gavin with an arched eyebrow. "You're aroused."

"Thought that was kinda the point," Gavin mutters. When Nines starts skillfully undressing his lower half, he panics. "Listen, you really don't have to do this-"

"Gavin." Nines smiles up at him. "I _want_ to. Let me do this for you."

Gavin swallows hard.

"Okay."

Nines removes Gavin's clothes with something approaching reverence. The absurdity of anyone looking at _him_ that way would make Gavin laugh if the look in Nines' eyes as he savored every inch of uncovered skin wasn't so mesmerizing.

Some part of Gavin's mind wonders why they waited so long to do this, while another is still processing that it's even happening.

They're in Gavin's bed. He's naked from the waist down, Nines is looking at him like he's made of stars, and Gavin doesn’t know what the fuck he did to deserve someone like Nines, but holy hell is he glad this bastard walked into his life and turned it upside down.

Nines catches his eye and a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“What?”

“You fascinate me.”

A flush creeps up Gavin’s neck and settles in his cheeks. There he goes again, casually saying things that leave Gavin at an absolute loss for words. 

Nines drags his gaze over him, LED spinning with curiosity. "May I touch you?" His voice is so soft, like he's afraid something will break if he's too loud.

"Y-Yeah." 

_Quit being so nice to me._

Nines' fingers slide over Gavin's abdomen and encircle his cock, drawing a stuttering breath out of him.

"You're so warm," Nines practically purrs, which only has Gavin's face heating up more.

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens," Gavin mutters. Nines chuckles. Gavin can't help stealing glances at him, and every time, he finds Nines looking right back, drinking in the sight of him.

"Increased heart rate, too," he says, and Gavin feels his pulse skip just a little faster. "Dilated pupils. Flushed skin. Heightened respiration, increased muscle tension…"

Gavin rolls his eyes to try and hide the prickle of self-consciousness on his skin. "That pass as android dirty talk?"

"And of course, this." Nines gives Gavin's erection a squeeze, shutting him up. He gives Gavin a few pumps of his hand, sending pulses of heat through him.

"Fuck, Nines-" Gavin's fingers curl and uncurl in the sheets. Nines stops until Gavin meets his eyes again. Then he strokes Gavin slowly, making him feel every touch of his palm against Gavin’s flushed skin. Just like with the kiss, Nines is learning how to do this unbelievably fast - he seems to pinpoint every sensitive spot that makes Gavin squirm, noting every shudder, gasp, and pulse of pleasure he draws out of Gavin like he’s collecting them.

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” Nines murmurs. His LED circles yellow as he looks Gavin over. Processing.

Gavin looks away. He can imagine how much of a mess he must look - hair disheveled, face flushed sunburn red except for the dark circles that are always under his eyes, day-old stubble making him look more drifter than decorated officer. He knows he’s not the biggest catch even on a good day, but he wishes he could have at least showered before this.

Nines stops the movement of his hand and, sensing the tension in Gavin’s demeanor, brings his other hand up to cup Gavin’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, Gavin.”

Gavin’s throat tightens. “Shut the fuck up.” He pulls Nines into a kiss before Nines sees how he has to blink away the heat suddenly prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Gavin kisses him hard, putting everything he wishes he knew how to put into words into the press of their lips against one another. _Thank you. I love you. I trust you._ Nines kisses him back, accepting all of it. Gavin shuts his eyes and pulls Nines close; they end up on their sides on the bed, Gavin holding fast to Nines’ shoulders as Nines hooks Gavin’s leg around him and resumes jerking him off. Gavin is so lost in the feeling of Nines on his lips, Nines in his arms, Nines _here_ that more often than not, Nines is the one who interrupts their kiss every once in a while so Gavin can breathe.

“Nines,” Gavin says against his lips. “Fuck, Nines-” He lets go of something deep in his chest he didn’t realize he’d been holding and allows Nines take the lead, relaxes into his touch.

“Gavin,” Nines murmurs back. He says it the same way he might say _mine_. The thought sends a thrill down Gavin’s spine, accentuated by the spike of pleasure he feels when Nines swipes a thumb over the pre-cum beaded at the tip of his cock.

He’s close, but when he tries to form the words to let Nines know, Nines shushes him with a swift kiss. “I know. Go ahead.”

Gavin bucks his hips into Nines’ touch. The tightness coiling low in his abdomen builds. What finally sends him over the edge is when he glances down between them to see Nines’ hand tight around his cock, artificial skin pulled back to his wrist so every point of contact stands out stark and bluish white.

“Oh _fuck_-” Gavin shudders against him as his vision goes white. Nines works him through it, holding him close, murmuring reassurances that Gavin’s pleasure-drunk brain can barely process. Everything crashes over Gavin so hard that hot tears spill over from his eyes, only for Nines to kiss each one away.

When the aftershocks finally subside, Gavin can only hide his face in Nines’ shirt as he catches his breath.

“You enjoyed that.” This close, Nines’ voice is a pleased rumble in his chest.

“No shit. I’ll be sure to give you a good rating on CyberLife’s customer satisfaction survey.”

“Would you?”

“After that...yeah, I’ll do anything you damn well want me to.” Gavin pulls back a bit to look up at Nines, his smile fading. “Seriously. Is there anything I can...do for you? You know, to...”

Nines smiles down at him. “Gavin, watching you was _plenty_.”

The tips of Gavin’s ears grow warm. Normally he wouldn’t stand for such a one-sided exchange, but the look of pure satisfaction on Nines’ face shuts him up. Evidently, Nines enjoyed that, too, in his own way.

Gavin disentangles his legs from Nines, grimacing at the mess between them.

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” Nines says, starting to pull away, but Gavin stops him, a note of panic creeping into his voice.

“No, don’t worry about it,” he says too quickly. “Don’t care about that. Just…stay?”

Nines blinks at him, his LED spinning yellow. “Please,” Gavin adds with a pang of embarrassment at the vulnerability in his voice.

Nines’ LED settles into blue in the same instant as a soft smile touches his face. “Of course. For as long as you like.”

Nines’ arms encircle Gavin once more, and Gavin relaxes against him. He doesn’t know when he started to feel so safe around Nines, but he’s too happy to question it. “You’re too good for me, tin can,” he mutters under his breath.

“Maybe,” Nines says easily. Gavin laughs, and Nines rubs gentle circles on his back. “But you’re the only partner for me, Detective.”

For once, Gavin doesn’t argue.


End file.
